narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Sacred Guardians
A group of warriors from each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries who are reincarnations of the five guardian beasts which protected the world from the Shinju's wrath and sealed it away, before it was awakened by Princess Kaguya again. The beasts were the Azure Dragon, the Vermillion Bird, the White Tiger, the Black Tortoise and the Yellow Dragon. It is said that each of these warriors gain a natural affinity for the element that their beast possesses, along with features resembling their beast's abilities and characteristics. They also gain the ability to call out their spirit in the form of a battle avatar to fight. Abilities The Five Sacred Guardians have similar chakra levels to Jinchuriki and are similar altogether. Yet, the former has control over their spirit from birth so they can already manipulate the shape of their chakra. The Azure Dragon The Azure Dragon Spirit, named Seiryu, originates from the Land of Wind and is associated with the Wind element subsequently. The inheritor of this spirit is usually the most knowledgeable and perceptive, as dragons are known to be all-knowing and all-seeing. They tend to be peaceful and level-minded, but playful at the same time. The inheritor is usually born in the Spring season. The abilities which the inheritor gains are powerful eyes, almost rivalling that of one of the Three Great Doujutsu. Their eyes can pick up different chakra signatures and have a large range which only increases with more use. Because these eyes are not a Doujutsu, they are always active and do not consume chakra. The technique most evident in each generation is Cyclone Blast, a huge gust of wind which requires at least five skilled Fire Release users to nullify. The Vermillion Bird The Vermillion Bird Spirit, named Suzaku, originates from the Land of Fire and is associated with the Fire element subsequently. The inheritor of this spirit has a well hidden ferocity and is the most persistent of them all, but their anger is bottled up to a certain point. They also are the quickest thinkers, always wanting to survive. The inheritor of this spirit is usually born in the Summer season. The abilities that the inheritor gains is invulnerability to any level of heat, even from Scorch Release. They can also disperse into fire and travel in this form. Along with these abilities, the inheritor of this spirit has a unique ability which allows him to regenerate at speeds similar to the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki. This most evident technique is Blazing Emission, an uncountable barrage of fireballs reigning down on the opponent, or all the fire merging to form a huge phoenix and it descends on the enemy. This skill usually requires five skilled Water Release users to nullify. The White Tiger The White Tiger Spirit, named Byakko, originates from the Land of Lightning and is associated with the Lightning element due to this. The inheritor of this spirit is usually the most physically adept, mainly excelling in speed and stamina. Without the use of techniques which enhance speed, the user can outpace shuriken or kunai travelling through the air. The inheritor of this spirit is usually born in Autumn. The abilities which the inheritor gains is immense speed, agility, stamina and precision. The technique most seen with this spirit is Gatling Thunder, a single instantaneous strike from a claw-shaped hand clad in lightning. Unless the opponent is very highly proficient in Wind Release, this ability has a 72% chance of killing on contact. The Black Tortoise The Black Tortoise Spirit, named Genbu, originates from the Land of Water and is associated with the Water element. The inheritor of this spirit is physically the strongest and enduring of all the warriors. Although they are mainly slow due to their large muscular builds, they are mostly contenders to be the physically strongest shinobi. The inheritor of this spirit gains a unique ability which makes their skin almost impenetrable, similar to Steel Release in which their skin turns black in colour in this state. Although, they are still able to move their body parts so their skin can function offensively also. The most evident technique among the inheritors of this spirit is Heavy Viper Wall, four huge bursts of water which then merge to form a typhoon capable of defending and attacking. This technique requires five skilled Earth Release users to nullify. The Yellow Dragon The Yellow Dragon Spirit, named Ouryū, originates from the Land of Earth and is associated with the Earth element. The inheritor of this spirit is usually the greatest and most noble among them, almost always having a relation to a well-known family. They are great leaders and are charismatic, gaining them many followers and loyal friends who aid them in battle always. There is no given season for the inheritor of this spirit to be born. The abilities that the inheritor gains are unique genjutsu prowess and the ability to manipulate seismic waves. Because they can manipulate seismic waves, it is said that they are the most dominant of all the warriors, as they manipulate earthquakes, but in the form of energy, giving earthquakes the ability to travel through any surface, even air. The most evident technique is Great Impact, a huge explosion of seismic chakra which hits all in a 500m radius. Due to this technique's immense power and great range, it is very chakra taxing and is not used unless essential to the situation. |Trivia *The Five Sacred Guardians are based on the Chinese Mythological beasts: The Azure Dragon of the East, The Vermillion Bird of the South, The White Tiger of the West, the Black Tortoise of the North and the Yellow Dragon of the Center.